Teleport Tower West
Teleport Tower West is a location added by Castle Volkihar Redux. It includes two teleportation networks, one internal to the castle and one to six major cities across Skyrim. Location The Teleport Tower West can also be entered on foot in Valerica's Tower by going to the temple of Molag Bal. Once inside the temple a 2nd tier bridge going across the middle of the temple can be seen. Just around the corner from this small bridge, a vertical portal cover can be removed with a purchase of a grand soul gem. Once removed a door will then be available to walk to Teleport Tower West. This tower can be accessed in three ways; *Teleport Pad. Remove its portal cover (cost is a filled grand soul gem), step onto it *By using the Teleport To Castle Volkihar Spell *Entered through a door Description Valerica brought her knowledge of the Soul Cairn's teleportation magic to Castle Volkihar. It includes two teleportation networks, one internal to the castle and one to six major cities across Skyrim. After ages of being inside the soul cairn Valerica has learned most of it's magical secrets. Including it's soul well teleportain magic. When she returns she helps to create this unique travel system. There is a seven flight spiral stair case which is accessed from the upper tier of the Temple of Molag Bal inside Valerica's Tower. Once at the top of the stairs one will go through a small wooden door, one will see two spell tomes of Return to Castle Volkihar sitting on a lectern. Teleport pads to external Skyrim cities line the walls of this circular room. A large alcove adjascent to this room has a teleport kiosk that when used offers a list of internal destinations in Castle Volkihar. Features *Internal teleport kiosk *External city teleport system (6 destinations) *Soul well destination marker *Two Spell Tomes of teleportation can be found on a lectern near the entrance to the teleportation room. Characters *A follower ready Volkihar Mistman guards this wing Books Two spell tomes can be found when entering the top floor of Teleport Tower West sitting on a lectern. One teaches teleport to volkihar cast left handed and the other is cast right handed. The reasoning behind having a left handed and right handed spell is so the left hand will not remove a designated equip spot from the favorites menu. These spell tomes are essential and make any utility in the castle within reach in only 30 strides. This makes it as convenient as any other small home. Storage There are six storage coffin's turned vertical inside a large alcove area of this tower near the internal teleport kiosk. They line the walls between the stained glass with skeletons depicted. Teleportation Destinations External teleport pad destinations (the external teleportation pads line the main room's walls): *Riften *Markarth *Solitude *Windhelm *Winterhold *Whiterun Internal teleport pad locations (all of the internal teleport pads travel to a soul well at the center of Teleport Tower West): *Daedric South Tower (Not available until the quest The Forgotten Tower is completed) *East Tower *Master Throne Wing *North Tower Vault *Physical Training Wing *Valerica's Tower *Volkihar Keep (Keep or Guild Hall/Main Vanilla Front Wing) Internal Teleport Kiosk (the castles teleport pads are accessed through a kiosk which is a statue of a stone vampire with a teleport pad at it's feet): *Internal Teleport Kiosk (found on the north side of the main part of this tower) Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux